Sa dette
by 0-June-0
Summary: De la culpabilité, des remords et sa dette.
1. Une surprenante découverte

Une guerre, des morts et des pleurs, voilà ce qu'il a résulté du retour de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui, cette tragédie appartient au passé, mais elle a laissé des traces.

**.**

** *°* Chapitre 1 : Une surprenante découverte**

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Elle était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune et serrait sa baguette contre elle. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant de longues heures, mais à présent elle dormait paisiblement. Draco décida donc de passer son chemin lorsqu'il entendit de légères plaintes s'échapper de la bouche de Granger. Piqué par la curiosité, le Serpentard revint sur ses pas et la regarda fixement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Alors qu'elle était si calme quelques secondes auparavant, son sommeil semblait être devenu plus agité. Elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose, un ennemi invisible, qui ne cessait de la tourmenter. Les bribes de mots qu'elle chuchotait jusqu'à présent devinrent alors plus claires.

« Non... Non... Pitié, laissez-moi... Non... »

Son corps était parcouru de tremblement et sa tête balançait d'un coté puis de l'autre.

Soudainement paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un entende tout cela et ne pense que c'était de sa faute, le jeune homme s'approcha de la Gryffondor pour tenter de la réveiller.

« Granger ! Oh, Granger ! » l'appela t-il en la poussant du bout des doigts, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment la toucher.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille alors qu'elle continuait à cauchemarder. Le désespoir se lisait sur ses traits à un point tel que même Draco ressentit la détresse de la lionne. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il la réveille, qu'il la ramène dans la réalité ! Pour son bien mais un peu pour le sien aussi. On allait encore l'accuser de torturer les autres étudiants et ce serait mauvais pour son dossier scolaire ainsi que pour son avenir à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière année d'étude et il serait ensuite débarrassé du château et de tous ceux qui l'accusaient en permanence d'être ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de son futur : la guerre était finie, le Lord vaincu et ses plans d'avenir disparus, mais il trouverait bien...

Néanmoins s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait en ce moment c'était que sa piteuse tentative de réveiller Granger avait échouée.

Il se rapprocha alors un peu plus d'elle et la saisit par les épaules, non sans avoir hésité quelques secondes auparavant. Malheureusement, au lieu de calmer la lionne, celle-ci se débattit de plus belle en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte qui lui était imposée. Surpris, le Serpentard commença à la secouer légèrement puis plus fort. Merlin elle n'allait jamais revenir à elle ?

Peu à peu, les prières du jeune homme furent toutefois exaucées et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : Draco la tenait dans ses bras au milieu de la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle ne chercha pas à fuir et s'effondra en larmes contre le torse de son ancien ennemi.

Celui-ci était totalement déstabilisé. Bien entendu il avait évolué depuis son entrée à Poudlard et ses opinions sur les... sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur étaient moins tranchées, surtout maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Pourtant, il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir supérieur aux autres, mais c'était là un souci principalement dû à sa fierté ainsi qu'à son ego, qui refusaient pour l'instant de lâcher prise. C'est pour cela qu'avoir Granger nichée au creux de ses bras n'était pas non plus une torture, même s'il n'appréciait pas d'être pris pour un mouchoir géant. On n'effaçait pas des années de mésentente, de disputes et de rivalités comme ça non plus. Il n'était pas le personnage clé d'une histoire d'amour, fallait pas exagérer...

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Granger ne parvienne enfin à se calmer.

« Je... Je suis désolée... J'ai... J'ai mouillée toute... Toute ta chemise... » hoqueta la Gryffondor en relevant lentement la tête d'un air qui faisait pitié à voir.

« Bof, ça séchera. » lui répondit simplement le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et s'appuya sur le fauteuil pour se relever. Elle avait vraiment l'air fatiguée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco se faisait cette remarque. Depuis la fin de la guerre et de la grande bataille, la jeune fille était distraite, elle ne levait plus la main en permanence pour étaler sa science, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux comme éteints et elle manquait très régulièrement les repas dans la grande salle.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » demanda t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Oui, oui... » lui répondit la Gryffondor en se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Draco soupira. Elle était vraiment étrange en ce moment... Mais après tout, pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ? Ce n'était pas son amie.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre pour tenter de finir son devoir de métamorphose lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Décidément, il n'allait pas pouvoir être tranquille ce soir... Granger avait besoin d'un surveillant permanent ou quoi ? En tout cas, même s'il voulait bien faire des efforts, il n'allait pas non plus devenir son ange gardien personnel ! Il fit quelques pas mais rebroussa finalement chemin vers l'endroit où la Gryffondor était allée. On ne savait jamais...

Rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle qu'il découvrit en poussant la porte.

La rouge et or était allongée sur le sol, dos à l'entrée et apparemment inconsciente. Les yeux de Draco détaillèrent alors le corps de la jeune femme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les os de ses cotes, de sa colonne vertébrale, de son bassin et de ses jambes saillaient à travers sa peau, qui paraissait transparente tellement elle était devenue claire et fine. Granger n'était plus qu'un corps décharné. Depuis quand était-elle comme ça ? Comment avait-elle réussit à berner tout son entourage ? Et Saint Potty ? Et Weasmoche ? Ils n'avaient rien vu ? Pourquoi était-elle comme cela ?

Tant de questions surgirent et se bousculèrent dans la tête du Serpentard qu'il en eu presque le tournis. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, immobile, en pleine contemplation d'une scène d'horreur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, lui disait une petite voix au fond de lui, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il était resté tant de fois passif face à des événements qui auraient mérité une réaction. Il devait changer. Lutter contre cette lâcheté qui lui avait si souvent collé à la peau...

Doucement, il avança de quelques pas hésitants et se baissa vers la jeune fille. Il attrapa au passage une épaisse serviette de bain rouge et l'enveloppa délicatement dedans. Chaque geste était mesuré, réfléchi, précautionneux, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en la touchant. Draco la souleva ensuite sans aucun effort. Elle ne devait pas peser plus d'une trentaine de kilos à présent. La fragilité et la vulnérabilité de la Gryffondor s'imposèrent alors à lui de manière flagrante avec ses joues émaciées. Elle devait utiliser un sort de dissimulation puissant pour masquer à ce point ce à quoi elle ressemblait désormais. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais par la suite, c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que derrière la sorcière et l'héroïne miss-je-sais-tout, il y avait aussi une jeune fille qui avait des failles et qu'ils se rejoignaient peut-être dans leurs tourments.

Arrivés dans la chambre de la préfète, il la déposa sur son lit avec tout le soin dont il était capable. Il prit ensuite place sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha d'elle. Il avait décidé d'attendre son réveil, de lui demander pourquoi ? S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il devait la sauver. Après tout, plusieurs fois durant la Grande bataille elle l'avait épargné... Maintenant, c'était à son tour, il devait payer sa dette.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me revoilà (enfin) avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera sans doute plus courte que la précédente ! Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**Je continue ? Oui parce que y a du suspeeeeeennnssssssse ! / Non parce que j't'aime pas / Obiwan Kenobi a sans doute la réponse ?**


	2. Rien et non

***°* Chapitre 2 : Rien et non**

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Les yeux de la gryffondor papillonnèrent mais finir par s'ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Malefoy, endormit sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sa respiration calme et régulière était le seul bruit présent dans la chambre, tandis que quelques rayons de soleil filtraient sur les cotés des lourds rideaux de velours. Hermione se sentait reposée après ces nombreuses heures de sommeil. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais peut importait puisque l'on était dimanche.

Son regard se reporta sur le jeune homme, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. C'est fou comme nombre de gens avaient l'air serein lorsqu'ils dormaient. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de sa vie de tous les jours, notamment à cause de son passé. La majeure partie des élèves le considérait encore comme faisant partie des perdants, même si lui et sa mère avaient contribué à la victoire.

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte du réveil du serpent.

« Je sais que je suis magnifique Granger, mais cesse de me regarder avec une telle envie... »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Mais, non ! Non, je ne... C'est ça, tu comptes essayer de m'énerver dès le matin ? » finit-elle par soupirer.

Il sourit.

« Hum ça a l'air de marcher... »

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici au fait ? » réfléchit à voix haute la rouge et or en se massant l'épaule.

« Tu es tombée dans la salle de bain... » déclara le jeune homme, abandonnant par la même son sourire.

Soudain, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle était nue et que le sort qu'elle utilisait tous les matins s'était évanouit en même temps qu'elle la veille. Elle remonta la couverture aussi haut qu'elle en fut capable afin de cacher son corps et une partie de son visage.

« Que t'arrive t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état? »

« Rien. » répondit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais... » lui fit-il remarquer en soupirant d'un air las.

La jeune fille regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux.

« C'est mon problème, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Si tu pleures dans mes bras, ça le devient. »

Les deux anciens ennemis restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, attendant la réaction de l'autre.

« J'aimerai pouvoir m'habiller et aller prendre mon déjeuner si tu permets. » annonça Hermione.

« Quelle coïncidence, j'ai justement demandé à ce qu'il soit apporté ici directement. Nous pourrons manger ensemble. Je te donne dix minutes pour te couvrir, si tu ne viens pas, je viendrais faire exploser ta porte... »

Sur ces mots, le vert et argent se leva du fauteuil et passa la porte de la chambre sans ajouter un mot à sa déclaration.

Une fois seule, Hermione soupira. Comment osait-il se mêler de ses affaires de cette façon ? Jusqu'à présent il l'ignorait superbement alors pourquoi s'en soucier maintenant ? Et comment allait-elle sortir de cette situation ? Il n'allait sans doute pas la lâcher de sitôt avec cette histoire, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoique ce soit. Comme s'il pouvait passer d'ennemi mortel, à allié malgré lui, à confident en aussi peu de temps. Ils étaient dans la vraie vie, pas dans une histoire à l'eau de rose.

Elle se leva péniblement et se plaça devant le miroir de plein pied. En se voyant, elle ne ressentit rien. Pourtant, son reflet était horrible. Son corps décharné, sa peau aussi sèche que du vieux papier, ses cheveux ternes, ses yeux inanimés. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et les longues journées de cours étaient à la limite du supportable pour elle. Elle essayait pourtant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais à chaque fois les cauchemars étaient là, les angoisses, la honte. La nourriture avait le goût de la terre et de la cendre dans sa bouche et le dégoût la submergeait à chaque fois, comme un tsunami en face duquel elle n'avait aucune chance.

Le temps impartit par ce cher Malefoy finit de s'écouler mais Hermione n'avait encore pas bougé. Quelques coups contre la porte la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se dépêcha alors aussi vite qu'elle put avec ses maigres forces et formula le sortilège qui ramena son physique à celui qu'elle avait auparavant, puis, elle enfila une épaisse robe de chambre bordeaux. La lionne s'empressa ensuite d'aller ouvrir la porte, de peur que le Serpentard ne mette sa menace à exécution. On ne savait jamais avec lui...

« Je suis prête. »

Le jeune homme eu un instant de surprise.

« C'est ce que je vois. Un peignoir et vingts kilos de plus. »

Hermione passa devant lui sans rien ajouter et alla prendre place sur le canapé. Il la rejoint et s'assit sur le fauteuil. En un claquement de doigt, un elfe apparut et déposa un énorme plateau sur la table basse avant de disparaître aussitôt. Sur celui-ci fumaient une tasse de café et un énorme bol de chocolat chaud. Un pichet de jus de citrouille accompagnait une coupe de fruit et une corbeille de viennoiseries.

« Alors ? Fais ton choix ! » proposa d'une voix ferme le Serpentard en prenant la tasse de café.

« Je n'ai pas tellement faim à vrai dire... » tenta la jeune fille.

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger ! »

« Tu sais très bien que si... » fit-il de sa voix trainante.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » s'énerva t-elle sans trop de succès au vu de la fatigue qu'elle ressentait d'ores et déjà.

« J'ai une dette à payer . »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadaaa ! Voici une petite suite !**


	3. Saut dans le passé

***°* Chapitre 3 : Saut dans le passé**

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

La guerre faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient de toute part comme des éclairs dans une tempête. Des hommes et des femmes tombaient, du sang coulait de plaies plus ou moins graves et des survivants pleuraient déjà certaines pertes au péril de leur vie. Ce spectacle effrayant était accompagné par des bruits d'explosions et de cris, qui résonnaient dans le château tout comme dans le parc.

Draco avait du mal à distinguer les visages des combattants. Tous étaient sales, plein de poussière, de boue et de sang. Mais tout ce qui lui importait était de survivre, pas d'attaquer. Il devait survivre, qu'importe qui allait gagner. Une énorme explosion retentit près du jeune homme et celui-ci courut afin de se mettre à couvert. Il parvint tant bien que mal à éviter un sort perdu et se réfugia derrière un pan de mur à demi écroulé. C'est à ce moment-là que Granger surgit comme une furie en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent et gardèrent leurs baguettes levées, mais ne firent rien ni l'un ni l'autre. Une troisième personne apparu soudainement dans l'embrasure de ce qui était autrefois une porte et sans prévenir lança un sort vers Draco. Prit par surprise, celui-ci fut désarmé, mais alors qu'il tentait de récupérer sa baguette au sol, l'assaillant enchaîna avec une seconde attaque. Sans l'intervention de la Gryffondor, il l'aurait reçu de plein fouet, mais elle choisit de protéger le Serpentard et de repousser la silhouette noire vers l'intérieur du couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

La rouge et or lui adressa un discret sourire lorsqu'il se releva, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête. Rien de plus ne vint s'ajouter.

Elle savait qu'il avait aidé l'ordre, il ne savait pas qu'elle se sentait déjà coupable.

**.**


	4. Larmes

***°* Chapitre 4 : Larmes**

**.**

« Non, tu n'en as pas... » laissa échapper la Gryffondor dans un soupir.

« Si. Tu dis ça seulement pour couper court à cette conversation, mais nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est. Maintenant, mange. » répliqua Draco du tac au tac.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Je suppose que c'est un non ? »

« C'est ça. » répondit-elle la tête sur les genoux.

« Tu te doutes que je vais ruiner tes journées les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu me dises pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »

« Quelle délicatesse Malefoy. Bon courage pour transformer ma vie en quelque chose de pire. » lui lança la rouge et or.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. » s'amusa le jeune homme « Je pourrais commencer par faire cesser ce sort bien pratique, informer tes amis de ta situation, broder quelques mensonges, salir ta réputation... Rien de bien particulier, mais c'est une recette qui fonctionne à chaque fois. »

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien, mais Draco remarqua que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude.

« Alors, tu as également perdu ta répartie ? »

Toujours aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'apitoyer sur ton sort, Granger. » la provoqua t-il.

Sous le coup de l'énervement et de la colère, la faible Granger se leva comme si elle était assise sur un tas de ronces.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui est venu me chercher dans cette maudite salle de bain. Tu aurais pu continuer ton chemin ! Tu aurais pu ne pas me voir comme tu l'a si souvent fait ! Pourquoi tu es resté jusqu'à ce matin ? Pourquoi me harcèles-tu avec ça ? C'est ma vie ! Ma décision ! Tu n'as pas à me dicter mon comportement, ni à me faire la morale ! »

« Bien, tu me rassures un peu en réagissant comme cela. On aurait pu croire que tu étais devenue faible... » lui lança Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

« Tu en as l'apparence pourtant. »

« Tu n'en connais pas les raisons, tu n'as pas à me juger ! »

« Et bien explique-moi ! » ajouta t-il en se levant également et en faisant face à la jeune fille « Je ne prétend pas être devenu ton meilleur ami ou ton plus proche confident en deux heures, mais je pense être capable de t'écouter. » fit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent.

« Je...je ne peux pas. » finit-elle par dire en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

Draco prit place à ses cotés, et lorsque des larmes vinrent rouler sur les joues de la Gryffondor, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait conservé ce secret mais petit à petit, il l'avait rongée de l'intérieur. D'abord psychologiquement en la privant de sommeil, puis physiquement, lorsqu'elle s'était mise à ne plus manger et à maigrir dangereusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Giny, Ron et même Harry, ses amis de toujours, avaient bien vu qu'elle avait changé, mais avaient mis ça sur le compte de la guerre. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus garder ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle, elle allait sans doute mourir si elle ne réussissait pas à remonter la pente. Après une période où cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure issue possible, la rouge et or s'était rendue compte que sa mort ne servirait à rien si ce n'était qu'à blesser un peu plus son entourage. Elle devait se libérer de toute cette culpabilité qui l'entraînait plus profondément chaque jour. Elle devait trouver de l'aide et expliquer ses actes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu tout ce mal et ces morts, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de se rattraper, ce n'était pas... Ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute...

Dans un premier temps, ce serait peut-être plus simple de confier tout ça à Malefoy plutôt que de devoir se justifier face à ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit compréhensif, ce n'était pas son genre, mais avec un peu de chance, lui ne la haïrait pas... Peut-être même qu'il ne la jugerait pas, au regard de tout ce que lui avait accompli pour l'autre coté.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Granger s'était enfin arrêtée de pleurer au bout de longues minutes et l'épaule du Serpentard était aussi mouillée que s'il avait prit un bain tout habillé. Désormais, elle était là, silencieusement recroquevillée contre lui. C'était presque quelque chose de nouveau pour Draco. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation précédemment, car aucun de ses amis actuels ou passés ne se seraient permis de venir pleurer devant lui, qui plus est sur son épaule. Oh bien sûr Pansy ne lui avait que peu épargné ses crises de nerfs et ses jérémiades tout au long de ces dernières années, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois, il pouvait sentir la douleur de la Gryffondor irradier autour d'elle. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment son rôle d'être là à ses cotés, mais après tout, il n'avait vu personne accourir aider la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas proches, ni même amis, mais ça n'avait peut-être pas tant d'importance. En tout cas, ce qu'il venait de voir durant les dernières heures avait eu une influence indéniable sur lui et sur la manière dont il voyait Granger.

« Je... J'ai... » commença la jeune fille, incertaine.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre maintenant, prends ton temps. » lui souffla-t-il avec de l'assurance dans la voix mais des doutes dans la tête.

Granger leva les yeux vers lui avec une esquisse de sourire aux coins des lèvres et il sut qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Votre avis ?**


	5. Détente et biscuits

***°* Chapitre 5 : Détente et biscuits**

**.**

Cette journée était passée rapidement. Les deux anciens ennemis étaient restés dans leur appartement commun, et plus précisément dans leur salon, ensemble. Ils avaient alternés des discussions sans trop d'importance sur des sujets banals, comme d'autres sur les cours qu'ils suivaient et leur professeurs. Hermione avait presque toujours une opinion positive sur ses cours, malgré quelques réticences concernant ceux de potions (notamment à cause des nombreuses années passées à recevoir les remarques de Rogue) ainsi que ceux de divination.

Quelques éclats de rire avaient même fusé lorsqu'ils parlèrent des mésaventures de Néville lors de ces fameux cours de potion, où il trouvait toujours un moyen de rater magistralement ses mélanges ou de faire exploser son chaudron. Absorbée par leurs débats amicaux et leurs anecdotes, Hermione avait même picoré quelques grains de raisin et quelques morceaux de biscuit sous le regard amusé de Draco, qui avait parfaitement remarqué le comportement à moitié conscient de la lionne.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, celle-ci avait plongé dans une sieste de près de deux heures. Pourtant, le serpent n'en avait pas profité pour s'éclipser, mais pour avancer son parchemin d'astronomie, la surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

A son réveil, un bol de thé fumant l'attendait sur la table basse.

« Bien reposée ? »

La Gryffondor émergea lentement des brumes de son sommeil.

« Oui... Oui ça va. » répondit-elle doucement en baillant.

« Tu dors combien d'heures par jour ? Selon moi, au moins dix-huit sur vingt-quatre. » lui demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Ah ah ah. Tu es vraiment hilarant. » fit-elle du tac au tac en lui lançant le coussin qu'elle avait deux minutes auparavant sous la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ma seule qualité tu sais... » enchaîna Draco d'un air entendu.

Après un soupir Hermione enchaîna :

« Est-ce que tu arrives à être modeste parfois ? »

« Pas lorsque je sais que c'est la vérité... » continua-t-il sur le même ton suggestif.

Hermione éclata alors d'un rire sonore devant un Draco qui ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, et du rire d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas été aussi franc depuis longtemps.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement et si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment, il aurait facilement pu croire que les deux jeunes gens était amis depuis des années étant donné la manière dont ils s'entendaient.

Vers dix heures, Draco était parvenu à faire manger à la rouge et or encore trois biscuits ainsi qu'un petit bout de chocolat, le tout généreusement arrosé de thé et de jus de fruit. Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussit à la faire manger, malgré la réponse négative qu'elle lui avait offert le matin même.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes te reposer... »

« Te prendrais-tu pour ma mère ? Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air pourtant. » affirma Hermione en se tapotant le menton de son index.

« La magie fait des miracles. » se contenta de lui répondre Draco en se levant du fauteuil où il avait élu domicile durant la journée.

La jeune fille sourit et l'imita en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Bien. Merci pour cette journée, Draco... »

Après ces quelques mots, elle se détourna rapidement et rejoint sa chambre.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la lionne s'effondra sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit et s'enfila entre les couvertures. Cette journée avait été une parenthèse pour elle. Il ne s'était rien passé de majeur ou de marquant, si l'on faisait abstraction de la personne avec qui elle l'avait partagé, mais elle n'avait pas été un poids sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

La rouge et or avait pu parler, débattre de futilités et même rire sans arrières pensées et faux semblants. Elle réalisait également à présent qu'elle avait picoré de petites quantités de nourriture toute la journée, sans que cela soit un combat pour elle. Cela s'était simplement passé sans qu'elle n'y prête plus d'attention que ça.

Hermione pensa également à Malefoy, désormais Draco. Une petite part d'elle était peut-être encore méfiante à son sujet, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante même si elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Une chose de sûre, son comportement envers elle avait changé du tout au tout en moins d'un week-end et elle appréciait cette facette, cette personne qui avait pris place face à elle durant ces dernières heures.

Cette journée avait finalement été une bonne journée, et elle se rendit compte à cet instant, à quel point celles-ci lui manquaient. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle rejoint les bras de Morphée, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Allongé dans son lit, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de diriger ses pensées vers Granger. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce rat de bibliothèque sérieux et autoritaire auquel il l'avait comparée durant des années. À vrai dire, elle différait assez de cette caricature, même si elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à trop aimer ses cours. Elle était fragile malgré les piques qu'elle envoyait et l'exigence dont elle faisait preuve envers elle-même. Il lui arrivait aussi de dire des choses drôles sans que ce soit à ses dépends. Draco commençait à envisager que peut-être, un jour, éventuellement, il pourrait être ami avec la lionne. Après tout, ces deux jours avaient déjà changé de beaucoup leurs relations. Ils pouvaient peut-être s'entendre malgré leur passé et tout ce qui les séparait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pitouloulou :** Des complications ? Pourquoi pas ^^

** :** Merci, j'ai essayé d'y aller lentement.


	6. Confessions

***°* Chapitre 6 : Confessions**

**.**

Malgré des bons moments passés la veille, la nuit fut terrible pour la jeune femme. Des cauchemars horribles où venaient se mêler le sang et la mort l'assaillirent durant des heures. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait se réveiller, elle retombait dans une réalité encore pire que la précédente. Des scènes de torture s'imposaient à elle avec la force de ce qui lui semblait être la vérité. Impuissante, elle voyait tomber tous ceux auxquels elle tenait, les uns après les autres. Un rire sonore et macabre venait parfois couvrir les supplications de ses amis et de sa famille, mais sans jamais en voir la source. C'est donc épuisé et effrayée que la lionne se leva avec les premiers rayons du jours.

Lentement, avec encore plus de difficultés que d'habitude, Hermione se leva, enfila son uniforme et fit un brin de toilette. L'esprit noyé dans ses mauvais rêves, elle traversa la salle commune et s'apprêtait à passer le tableau qui servait de porte, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Alors ? Je vois que tu as décidé de révéler ton petit secret. »

Elle soupira, déjà assez fatiguée pour s'effondrer, puis se tourna pour faire face au blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, il y avait apparemment quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ton sort. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur elle et regarda ses mains. En contemplant ses membres décharnés, elle s'effondra en larmes et se laissa tomber au sol.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Presque dans la seconde, Draco tenta de la soutenir au creux de ses bras.

Décidément, elle pleurait souvent ces derniers jours...

Il la souleva dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait durant le week-end, et la déposa sur le canapé. Il s'accroupit à ses cotés et la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je... Je n'y arr... arriverai jamais... » réussit-elle à répondre, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde fois. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison du malaise de la jeune fille.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. »

« Je... »

La lionne se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me donnes rien. Tu ne m'as pas encore dit la raison de tout ça. Ou peut-être les raisons, je n'en sais rien. » renchérit Draco.

Toutes sortes de théories avaient germées dans sa tête, mais aucune ne tenait réellement debout. Une trahison du survivant et de son acolyte aurait été possible si seulement elle ne leur parlait plus. Un problème avec sa famille aurait également pu être une possibilité mais elle n'en aurait pas fait un tel secret. Ce pouvait être la guerre ? La grande bataille ? Il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Les questions fusaient et se télescopaient dans la tête du vert et argent. La jeune fille devait lui dire, elle le devait sinon il deviendrait fou à force de tourner et retourner la question.

« Ce n'est pas si simple... » répondit-elle en hésitant.

« Si ça l'est. » affirma Draco sur un ton qui laissait transparaître son besoin de réponse.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux marron dans les siens mais ne dit pas un mot.

« C'est un secret honteux ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Le jeune homme soupira et tenta autre chose.

« Tu crois que je vais te juger ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà fait bien pire que n'importe quelle chose que tu avouerais. Si tu veux je commence ! J'ai triché à chaque fois que c'était possible, menti à la plupart des gens que je connais, tué sans doute pendant la guerre, trahi une partie de ma famille avec nombre de mes amis et j'oublie sans doute encore d'autre choses tout aussi horribles ! Que peux-tu bien avoir fait de si terrible ? Tu es une Gryffondor ! Tu pourrais quasiment concourir comme sainte ! Tu... »

« Je les ai tous trahi ! J'ai trahi tout le monde ici ! » s'écria la jeune femme à bout de nerfs avant de replonger dans une énorme crise de sanglots.

Draco la prit dans ses bras, ce qui semblait être devenu une autre habitude assez fréquente ces temps-ci.

« Le plus gros est sortit. Explique-moi maintenant. Tu le dois Hermione. » reprit-il sur un ton plus calme.

Celle-ci mit plusieurs minutes à évacuer ses larmes et à finalement se calmer.

« Pendant la guerre... » Elle hésita et le Serpentard cru qu'elle allait repartir dans une crise de sanglots mais elle tint bon « Pendant la guerre, ils... ils m'ont attaquée alors que je me rendais à Pré-au-lard seule. Je... J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir sans des centaines d'élèves et d'autres personnes terrifiées autour. Ce n'était pas prudent. Ils étaient trop nombreux et j'ai perdu m'a baguette. Je ne savais pas qui était là, ils... Ils avaient tous de grandes capuches et je ne voyais pas leurs visages. Ils m'ont capturée et... Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un cachot. Là, ils... Ils... »

Elle marqua une pause de plusieurs minutes.

« Respire. » lui conseilla alors le jeune homme en lui pressant les mains dans les siennes.

Elle repris alors d'un trait pour tout sortir le plus vite possible.

« Ils m'ont torturé. J'ai fini par parler et je leur ai indiqué comment entrer dans Poudlard. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Tous ces morts, tous ceux qui ont souffert, qui ont perdu des gens, c'était ma faute... La mienne. Je suis la seule coupable. J'ai échoué... J'ai trahi... J'ai trahi et je mérite d'en être punie, mais personne ne sait et... »

« Tu n'as pas osé en parler. » finit le Serpentard.

Tout s'emboîtait enfin dans la tête du vert et argent. C'était pour ça que la Gryffondor s'infligeait une punition aussi dure. Une punition qu'elle pensait être à la hauteur de la faute.

Le soir de l'attaque, personne n'avait compris comment les mangemorts étaient entrés aussi facilement dans l'école. Beaucoup avaient immédiatement cru à un coup venant des Serpentards, mais si cela avait été le cas, Draco l'aurait su. Or, ce n'était ni un de ses camarades, ni lui. Non pas qu'il en aurait été incapable, mais il faisait à ce moment-là son possible pour s'éloigner des deux camps sans pour autant être pris entre les deux, attendant de voir lequel l'emporterait. Il s'était donc interrogé pendant longtemps mais sans succès. L'aveu de la jeune fille changeait la donne. Elle avait du leur indiquer un passage secret. Après tout, le survivant avait bien une carte magique de Poudlard selon la rumeur...

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » finit-il par dire « Ils t'ont torturé, et sous la torture qu'elle soit physique ou psychique, tout le monde finit par craquer. Je t'assures. »

« J'aurai dû faire plus d'efforts... J'aurai dû... » gémit-elle.

Elle gardait la tête baissée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais ne pleurait pas.

« Je suis sûr que Potter aurait également finit par céder. » avança Draco.

« Pas au bout de si peu de temps... » le contredit-elle.

« Et combien de temps t'ont-ils gardé ? » l'interrogea Draco.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« J'ai été absente une semaine apparemment. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que cela avait duré plusieurs semaines... » finit-elle par admettre « Ils ne me laissaient pas dormir, ils... Ils essayaient en permanence de rentrer dans ma tête. Ils m'ont aussi... J'aurais préféré mourir mais à chaque fois ils s'arrêtaient juste avant. »

« Personne de résiste éternellement. Crois-moi. J'en ai vu des gens craquer. »

Hermione finit par relever la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait encore plus fatiguée mais moins crispée.

« Je ne te juge pas Hermione. Je te comprend. Tu as honte de quelque chose que tu as fais, mais ce n'était pas de ton ressort. On t'a forcée à le faire, tu n'as rien fait de ton plein gré et c'est là que réside toute la différence. » expliqua calmement le jeune homme.

Il sourit.

« Soulagée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Au moins je ne suis plus seule maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas si je me sens vraiment mieux. »

Elle esquissa un début de sourire.

« Si tu le veux bien, d'ici à ce que tu te sois remise de tout ça ou plutôt que tu reprennes assez de forces pour tenir sur tes jambes, nous irons voir McGonagall. Je ne l'aime pas, elle est revêche et plein d'autres choses, mais je pense qu'elle saura quoi faire pour t'aider. Mais par contre, il faudra qu'à elle aussi tu lui dises. »

**.**

**[POV] Hermione**

D'abord septique, Hermione finit par accepter avant de se caler contre l'épaule de Draco et de s'endormir. Étrangement, une sorte de confiance envers Draco s'était installée en elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le premier depuis longtemps à prendre soin d'elle ?

_Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre de ce chapitre, car les différents éléments ne s'emboîtent pas comme je l'aurais voulu... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Pitouloulou** : Oui ça doit être ça. Je pense aussi que c'est le fait que le draco de cette histoire et ses réactions soient moins tranchées que d'habitude. Je voulais changer un peu de ma dernière histoire ^^

**17Harry** : T'as pas encore vu la suite !

**Rosaline-Narcisse** : Merci, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir alors ! Si tu veux j'ai écrit quelques autres OS.

**Charlie** : Une de mes seules supportrice de Sara ! Jte fais un bisous virtuel pour la peine ! Merci merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)


	7. Révélations publiques

***°* Chapitre 7 : Révélations publiques**

**.**

Trois semaines plus tard.

Les relations entre Hermione et Draco demeuraient les mêmes. Parfois ils rigolaient, parfois le Serpentard rassurait la jeune femme dans ses moments de doute et de faiblesses. À d'autres occasions ils se lançaient des piques, bien sûr ces dernières étaient moins agressives et méchantes qu'autrefois, aujourd'hui elles avaient plutôt un but ironique ou légèrement moqueur, mais les deux jeunes gens appréciaient ces instants. Enfin, ça, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. À l'extérieur, avec les autres élèves, ils étaient cordiaux mais rien de plus. Les habitudes ont parfois la vie dure...

L'état de Hermione s'était quelques peu améliorée pendant ce laps de temps, mais elle restait en équilibre sur une corde raide et il était difficile pour elle de ne pas replonger dans sa dépression régulièrement.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Un soir, après plusieurs tentatives avortées pour aller parler à McGonagall, Hermione finit tout de même par la rejoindre dans son bureau, sous l'insistance de Draco. Elle y resta de longues heures à lui raconter son histoire dans les moindres détails. La nouvelle directrice écouta religieusement le récit de la Gryffondor et garda ses questions pour la fin. Elle renvoya finalement la jeune fille dans sa chambre, tard dans la nuit.

À son retour, Draco l'attendait dans un des canapés du salon, un livre entre les mains.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le coussin moelleux.

« Elle a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas me considérer comme réellement coupable si j'avais été torturée pour révéler des renseignements, mais que j'aurai du être beaucoup plus prudente à ce moment-là puisque nous étions en période de guerre. Je vais sans doute devoir témoigner au ministère afin qu'il y ait une trace de tout cela. Enfin, McGonagall n'en est pas encore sûre. Elle va réfléchir pour savoir si cela vaut réellement le coup pour ma réputation de... de révéler toute cette histoire. Parce que soyons réalistes, ça ne va pas être facile. » raconta la rouge et or en se tordant les doigts.

« Tu vois, elle va tout prendre en charge et cette histoire sera vite réglée. » conclu le jeune homme en se remettant à sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Des trucs sur le Quiddich, le prochain match arrive vite et mon équipe n'est pas vraiment dans sa meilleure forme puisque presque tous les joueurs compétents ont quitté l'école... ou ont été tués. Pourquoi ? » dit-il distraitement.

« Oh, et bien, c'était juste pour faire la conversation. » répondit la Gryffondor pour tenter de dissimuler qu'elle avait pris cette remarque comme un reproche.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, elle alla dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Les paroles du jeune homme l'avaient touché. Il avait prononcé cette phrase et ces mots de façon si insouciante, comme si cela n'était pas grave que tant de personnes soient mortes, y compris dans sa propre maison. Hermione s'allongea toute habillée sur son lit et ne ferma presque pas les yeux de la nuit.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Le lendemain, de son coté, Draco était loin d'imaginer la nuit qu'avait passé la préfète en chef, c'est pourquoi il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle sans se poser de questions.

Arrivé là-bas, toute la pièce était en ébullition. Des élèves chuchotaient interloqués et sous le choc une nouvelle information qui avait l'air incroyable. Si la table des Gryffondor était partagée entre l'abattement et la révolte, celle des Serpentards affichait clairement un air réjouit, que l'on voyait surtout sur le visage des dernières années.

Une vague d'inquiétude traversa le jeune homme qui se doutait de la raison de tout ce chahut, et une question s'imposa à lui : Comment avaient-ils su ? La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques petits êtres verts, grands comme la main, arrivèrent en sautillant et vinrent remettre à Draco une feuille de papier en riant d'une voix suraiguë. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite une série de petits sauts, recommencèrent à rigoler et s'enfuirent vers les nouveaux entrants dans la salle pour recommencer leur manège.

Avant de déplier le document, le vert et argent alla s'asseoir à sa table.

« Alors, tu as appris la nouvelle ? » interrogea Blaise en prenant place à coté de son ami.

« Laquelle ? » répondit Draco de sa voix traînante, l'air apparemment peu intéressé par l'agitation ambiante.

Il avait décidé qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas révéler ce qu'il savait, en plus, il avait promis à Hermione de ne rien dire. Même si les promesses, ce n'était pas toujours son fort...

« Attend, c'est juste la meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps. Miss-je-sais-tout, la fille-parfaite, l'amie du survivant, l'héroïne a balancé Poudlard aux mangemorts pendant la guerre. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils sont parvenus à rentrer et à... Enfin tu sais quoi ! » finit-il sur un ton entendu.

Le jeune homme haussa a peine les sourcils.

« Et il y a des preuves de ça ou c'est encore une rumeur stupide qui va finir par nous retomber dessus comme à chaque fois que le trio d'or est attaqué ? »

« Elle aurait tout avoué il paraît. La vieille serait même au courant ! » continua Blaise, enjoué.

« Ouais enfin ça reste "il paraît" non ? »

« Oh mais t'as quoi là ? Tu pourrais te réjouir non ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas pour que ça nous retombe dessus. » déclara Draco sans hausser le ton.

« C'est ce que ce papier dit en tout cas... » se défendit le Serpentard en désignant la feuille remise à Draco par les étranges créatures bondissantes.

Intrigué, il la déplia et lu à voix basse.

« _Vous pensiez que la guerre était finie, que les monstres avaient été punis et que les gentils brillaient au panthéon des héros ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? En effet, l'une de nos plus célèbres héroïnes de cette triste période, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, est en fait une traître ! C'est à cause d'elle que les mangemorts, emmenés par Lord Voldemort, ont pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château de Poudlard et faire les ravages que l'on connaît lors de la Grande Bataille. Pour ceux qui douteraient de la véracité de ces propos, c'est du propre aveux de la Gryffondor que ceux-ci nous ont été révélés. La seule question qui reste en suspens est la suivante : dans quelles autres sombres histoires a-t-elle trempé_ ? »

« Alors, tu vois ? »

« Effectivement... Tu sais qui a écrit ça ? » questionna Draco.

« Non, pas vraiment. En tout cas c'est soit quelqu'un qui veut réduire la réputation de la Granger à néant, soit quelqu'un qui a un peu trop le sens de la justice. J'essayerai de me renseigner. » proposa le meilleur ami du jeune blond.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suspeeeeeense !**

**Charlie : **En fait, pour tout t'avouer, je me suis laissée porter par une idée mais maintenant je me retrouve un peu bloquée ^^ du coup je prends du temps pour faire une suite qui tienne la route. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine normalement.


	8. Tentative

***°* Chapitre 8 : Tentative **

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Son esprit avait tourné en rond l'empêchant de fermer les yeux et de prendre un peu de repos. Sa trahison, la guerre, les morts. Puis l'attitude de Draco, si proche parfois. Sa réaction, peut-être exagérée face à une seule phrase. Toutes ses situations s'étaient succédées dans sa tête, s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, repassant en boucle.

Elle était épuisée.

Pourtant, la jeune fille décida de se rendre dans la grande salle, elle ne devait pas replonger, pas maintenant qu'elle parvenait à voir la surface. Même si elle n'allait pas là-bas pour manger, elle se devait d'y aller pour se confronter à la réalité. En effet, cela faisait presque deux semaines que Draco l'avait poussée à prendre de nouveau son « petit-déjeuner » (ou tout du moins grignoter un biscuit) avec les autres élèves. Rester seule dans sa chambre n'était pas un moyen d'aller mieux, c'était un plongeon direct dans la dépression. Hermione n'avait rien eu à y redire, elle avait donc appliqué ce conseil sans -trop- broncher. De plus, Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient paru ravis de la revoir partager leur table après une si longue absence.

Une fois sortie de la salle commune des préfets en chef, la lionne frissonna. L'hiver s'avançait et la neige n'était plus si loin, de plus son manque de forces ne faisait qu'aggraver la sensation de froid qui courrait sur sa peau. Néanmoins, elle continua son chemin pour s'avancer vers les grandes portes si familières. Soudain, un tintamarre inhabituel s'échappa de la salle et elle se dépêcha pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

A peine entrée, une feuille vint la heurter en plein visage. Intriguée, elle s'en saisit et commença à lire le texte :

« _Vous pensiez que la guerre était finie, que les monstres avaient été punis et que les gentils brillaient au panthéon des héros ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? En effet, l'une de nos plus célèbres héroïnes de cette triste période, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, est en fait une traître..._ »

Abasourdie, elle en continua tout de même la lecture :

« _… C'est à cause d'elle que les mangemorts, emmenés par Lord Voldemort, ont pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château de Poudlard et faire les ravages que l'on connaît lors de la Grande Bataille. Pour ceux qui douteraient de la véracité de ces propos, c'est du propre aveux de la Gryffondor que ceux-ci nous ont été révélés. La seule question qui reste en suspens est la suivante : dans quelles autres sombres histoires a-t-elle trempé ?_ »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle laissa s'échapper la feuille de parchemin de ses mains. Elle ne voyait plus clairement autour d'elle, tout son environnement tournait et elle fut secouée d'un haut de cœur terrible mais ceci ne dura que quelques secondes. Ce laps de temps suffit néanmoins à ce que les élèves alentours la voient et se mettent à l'observer comme une bête curieuse. La nouvelle de sa présence fit le tour de la salle avant qu'elle ne puisse dire « ouf » et les commentaires commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts.

Prise de panique, face à toute cette incrédulité et cette colère, elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et fit le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Il n'avait pas vu la Gryffondor entrer dans la salle, ni lire le pamphlet qui circulait à son propos. Non, il n'avait découvert sa présence que lorsque des murmures de plus en plus insistants se firent entendre. A ce moment-là, il leva les yeux et l'aperçu terrifiée et perdue comme jamais. Une nouvelle fois, la détresse de la jeune fille le transperça comme la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvée en train de cauchemarder dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune. De tous ceux qu'il connaissait, elle en particulier ne méritait pas ce traitement. Même s'il avait longtemps été une des raison de son mal-être, il voulait changer aujourd'hui et ne plus faire partie des éléments qui la détruirait volontairement.

Il attendit de longues minutes que quelques élèves sortent et il en fit de même. Mais là où les autres se rendaient en cours, il bifurqua et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre et à celle d'Hermione. Il devait la voir.

**.**

**[POV Hermione]**

Enfermée dans sa chambre, la lionne était recroquevillée en position fœtale dans son lit. De forts sanglots secouaient son corps par spasmes et chacun des muscles de son corps était si contracté qu'elle aurait pu hurler de douleur. La bile lui remontait dans la gorge et laissait une brûlure sur son passage.

Qui avait bien pu écrire cette horreur ?

C'était une équation pourtant simple et il n'y avait pas à s'interroger trop longuement. Seules deux personnes étaient au courant de toute son histoire et de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais une seule aurait pu la blesser à ce point : Draco Malefoy. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Alors finalement, tout ce temps-là, il ne faisait que jouer. Il prétendait vouloir être à ses cotés pour surmonter ses blessures, il disait l'aider et faisait semblant de la consoler. Tout ça pour ensuite mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos et pour mieux l'humilier à la face du monde.

Elle avait été si faible, si crédule. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant ! Maintenant tout était perdu, personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Même ceux qui étaient ses amis allaient désormais la haïr pour les avoir tous trahis et pour avoir gardé le secret pendant si longtemps. Elle ferait mieux de rester dans ce lit, de se laisser mourir et de définitivement disparaître. Le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

« Hermione ! » hurla une voix masculine au travers de la porte.

Il frappa sur le panneau de bois et les coups raisonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Vas t'en ! » lui répondit l'occupante avec les quelques forces qui lui restait.

« S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! » continua t-il.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, ni la force d'ailleurs. Si c'était ça sa punition pour ses actes, elle l'acceptait. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent... Alors à quoi bon se battre pour vivre si tout s'opposait à elle, si tout lui démontrait qu'elle n'avait pas de place dans ce monde ?

**.**

**[POV Draco]**

Le Serpentard se cala contre la porte et voyant que la réponse ne viendrait pas, il décida de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Elle devrait bien aller aux toilettes un jour non ? Il traîna bruyamment un des fauteuils du salon et s'installa face à la seule sortie possible de la chambre de la jeune fille. Si elle n'avait pas entendu son manège, c'est qu'elle s'était percée les tympans. Draco prit place dans le moelleux siège et se mit à observer la porte, comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître rien qu'en la regardant.

Il l'entendit pleurer. Elle n'imaginait sans doute pas son secret ainsi révélé. Lui non plus d'ailleurs...

Qui avait bien pu lâcher le morceau de cette façon ? Quelqu'un avait espionné leurs conversations, mais comment ? Était-ce un survivant de la guerre qui avait connaissance de cette sordide histoire et qui avait décidé aujourd'hui de se venger ? Serait-ce Hermione elle-même qui aurait décidé de tout révéler de manière à se punir encore plus ? Non, non, non, son esprit s'égarait... Elle n'aurait pas réagit ainsi si cela avait été son but.

Mais à force de s'interroger sur l'identité du corbeau, il en arriva à un point de vue bien dérangeant pour lui. S'il en croyait ce que lui avait dit la lionne, il était le seul au courant de toute l'histoire, hormis McGonagall. S'il y avait quelqu'un de potentiellement coupable à ses yeux, alors c'était lui, pas la vieille bique ! Elle devait être persuadée de sa culpabilité ! Elle devait penser qu'il l'avait trahie ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa mâchoire se serrer, même s'il ne s'interrogea pas plus sur la source de cette réaction.

Ne supportant pas qu'elle puisse croire une chose pareille une minute de plus, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la porte pour l'enfoncer...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Draco à la rescousse ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guest :** La suite arrive bientôt, le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini ^^

**Charlie :** Moi ? Sadique ? Naaaaaaan :)


	9. Tragédie

***°* Chapitre 9 : Tragédie**

******.**

Dès le début de ce que l'on pouvait désormais appeler une « affaire de la plus haute importance », la toute récente directrice de Poudlard avait décidé de suspendre toute communication vers l'extérieur, afin que cette crise ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Pour n'inquiéter personne, elle avait fait transmette un mot spécifiant que « tous les environs de Poudlard étaient en ce moment soumis à un sortilège qui avait mal tourné et qui faisait perdre aux hiboux tout sens de l'orientation ». Malheureusement, cette excuse ne pourrait pas fonctionner plus de quelques jours, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment.

« Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire Albus ? » soupira t-elle en s'adressant au tableau représentant l'ancien directeur. « Miss Granger est... C'est indigne de la traiter ainsi... Vous croyez que Mr Malefoy aurait fait une telle chose ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas Minerva. Ce garçon n'a pas un mauvais fond, même s'il ne risque pas d'être qualifié de saint... » finit-il par répondre en regardant la professeur par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Mais alors qui Albus ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

******.**

******[POV Draco]**

… Pendant ce temps dans les appartements des préfets en chef...

Draco venait d'enfoncer la porte de la Gryffondor et celle-ci pendait désormais à moitié sur ses gonds. Sans doute pas une idée de génie se dit-il un poil trop tard.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence. Le Serpentard rejoignit sans bruit la fenêtre en quelques pas et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux afin de laisser entrer les timides rayons du soleil de décembre. Il s'attendait à entendre la jeune femme se plaindre, le menacer ou encore le traiter de tous les noms en le fusillant du regard, mais rien de cela ne se produit. Elle demeurait immobile dans son lit.

Piqué de curiosité, le vert et argent avança de plusieurs pas vers elle. Cette dernière semblait paisible malgré la maigreur et la pâleur de son visage. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Draco... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, mais c'était sans doute le contraste des draps bordeaux sur sa peau. Il s'approcha finalement assez d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait ce geste et préféra se gifler mentalement pour avoir fait cela plutôt que de s'interroger. Mais à l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était glacée, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il la regarda avec attention, il vit qu'elle ne respirait presque pas.

Étonné, il recula et son pied écrasa des morceaux de verre, qui crissèrent sous son poids.

« Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour et n'arriva qu'à une seule conclusion : la Gryffondor était en train d'abandonner la partie sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle devait avoir prit une potion quelconque mais sans doute mortelle. Il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ici, dans cette chambre.

Le Serpentard repoussa les couvertures afin de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'état des siens. Les manches de sa chemise étaient détrempés d'un liquide pourpre, tandis que ses poignets étaient ornés de profondes coupures, incrustées d'éclats de verre qui scintillaient légèrement à la lumière du jour.

Paniqué, comme rarement dans sa vie, Draco ne mis pourtant que quelques secondes à réagir. Les autres élèves étaient encore en cours à cette heure, il ne risquait donc pas de croiser beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs. Il enveloppa rapidement Hermione dans une couverture afin de dissimuler ses blessures, puis décida qu'il la porterait jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ce le plus vite possible, étant donné l'état critique dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà.

« Ne meurs pas comme ça dans mes bras ! Tu m'entends Hermione ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter ! Ne meurs pas ! » lui souffla-t-il jusqu'à de qu'il la dépose sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie.

Les élèves présents se retournèrent sur le passage de ce couple étrange, mais Mme Pomfresh eu tôt fait de tirer les rideaux de séparation sur les regards curieux. Draco ne sut dire ensuite quel élément la choqua le plus : l'identité de la patiente qu'il amenait, sa maigreur ou l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses poignets.

…

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, le dos calé contre la pierre froide. Mme Pomfresh l'avait mis dehors de l'espace protégé relativement rapidement dès qu'elle avait commencé à examiner la jeune femme. Il avait ensuite de lui-même décidé de s'exiler hors de l'infirmerie afin de ne plus avoir à supporter les regards indiscrets des autres élèves à son égard. McGonagall était arrivée quelques minutes après, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot pour le vert et argent mais avait posé sa main sur son épaule en signe de remerciement silencieux.

Il l'avait peut-être sauvée finalement ? Peut-être y était-il arrivé ? Ou ceci n'était peut-être qu'un geste de consolation face à une mauvaise nouvelle ? Draco ne supportait plus d'attendre ici, sans nouvelles, sans certitudes sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Il détestait ne rien contrôler, il détestait être dans l'ignorance et il détestait presque plus qu'on le fasse attendre.

Il allait entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La directrice fit quelques pas en dehors de la pièce et s'approcha du jeune homme, qui passait compulsivement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

« Elle vous doit la vie monsieur Malefoy... » finit-elle par lâcher.

L'équivalent du poids de toutes les pierres du château de Poudlard s'envola des épaules de ce dernier et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'il tenait un peu à elle pour s'en faire autant ?

« Elle est consciente ? »

« Oui, mais madame Pomfresh finit de vérifier ses constantes et ses bandages. »

Elle fit une courte pause et continua.

« C'est un sujet délicat, mais connaissez-vous la personne à l'origine des révélations au sujet de miss Granger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, enfin j'étais au courant de... son secret, on va dire, et de son état physique, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de ce corbeau. Il va sans dire que je ne suis en aucune manière impliqué dans tout ceci. » répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Apparemment, personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il avait changé et évolué depuis sa première année.

« Si vous apprenez quelque chose, pour le bien de miss Granger, veuillez m'en informer au plus vite. » le supplia-t-elle presque. « Vous disposez de quelques minutes, monsieur Potter et Weasley ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » ajouta la vieille femme avant de quitter les lieux.

Draco rejoignit la Gryffondor après avoir regardé McGonagall s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il tira le rideau afin de passer, il croisa son regard chocolat. Elle était encore pâle mais au moins elle était désormais consciente.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser... »

« Et me priver de ton agaçante présence ? » lui répondit-il un faible sourire accroché aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ces mots eurent le mérite de relever un peu ses traits.

« En ce moment, ma présence doit plutôt être indésirable pour la majorité des élèves de ce château... » déclara la jeune femme en regardant ses mains, qu'elle tordait nerveusement malgré les épais bandages de ses poignets.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha du lit de la brunette et s'empressa de lui déballer ses pensées, chose relativement inhabituelle pour lui.

« Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurai jamais, jamais dévoilé toute ton histoire dans cette minable lettre. Enfin peut-être avant mais pas maintenant et puis si j'avais dû le faire ça n'aurait sans doute pas été de manière anonyme. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi en arrivant dans la grande salle. Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne derrière tout ça, mais je t'assure que je découvrirai ! Te trouver comme ça, ça a été... Enfin... J'ai changé ! Je... J'ai évolué, mes opinions avec moi. Je ne partage pas la vision de mon père concernant le monde et je ne vois pas quel serait mon intérêt à faire quelque chose dans ce genre... »

Elle attrapa d'une main fraîche la sienne afin de lui faire cesser son monologue.

« Je crois que tu viens de me montrer que j'avais eu tort de croire que tu avais un rôle dans tout ceci... Je, je suis désolée. Pour tout. »

Quelques larmes dévalèrent les joues de la lionne.

« Je pense que ta dette a été payée Draco. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, maintenant il est temps que tu vives la tienne. Je n'ai pas à te retenir... »

Le jeune homme avança un peu plus jusqu'à toucher le lit et il rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille.

« Hors de question. Je reste. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de torturer un peu plus mes personnages ^^**

**Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**.**

**pitouloulou : **Désolée de te décevoir. Concernant le sauvetage de Draco et sa présence ça restait logique puisque dans cette fic il est "gentil" et qu'il n'est pas l'auteur de la lettre. Ensuite oui, elle se réveille par magie puisqu'on est à Poudlard (potions et toussa toussa). Merci tout de même d'avoir posté une review ;)

**Guest :** Merci !

**Tigrette11 :** J'en prends note !

**Fifi72 :** Je promets que j'essayerai de me modérer pour Hermione ^^

**Charlie :** Je vais faire mon possible pour allonger un peu mes chapitres ;)

.

.

**ANNONCE ANNONCE !**

Il est possible que je ne publie pas avant un moment la suite de cette fic, mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle aura une fin. Il est également possible que les chapitres soient étoffés mais en aucun cas leur sens ne changera ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de hurler au désespoir. Je vous embrasse !


End file.
